


Take A Seat

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates of the CaribbeanCharacter: James NorringtonRelationship: James Norrington/readerRequest: Do you still take requests for pirates of the carribean? If so can you do a james norrington and reader imagine? One where maybe the reader is insecure about her weight and jamss always wants her to sit on his lap? :) any plot is fine just an idea! Love your blog!





	Take A Seat

You smile as you see your favoured patron sitting in the corner of the bar. The girls had told you he was here and asking for you already but you hadn’t seen him till now. His eyes had already found you long before you saw him and he had been watching you the entire time.   
After everything went wrong in his life, he found solace in drink, which had lead him to your tavern. But, over time, he had gotten to know you and you him. He found himself wanted to stay sober for you for longer. He would wait up until you were finished with the rush and could over and speak with him. He wanted to remember what you told him about yourself and your life.   
Over time, he became dependant on your company rather than your business. But tonight, he had must have decided to have a few beers. Why not?   
he had found a small job sailing boats between ports. It wasn’t grand or nearly as well paid as he was use to, but it was better than nothing. It also meant his longest times away would only be a week at most. Surely that wasn’t enough time for someone to sweep you off your feet while he was gone.   
Apart from a few drunk kisses the two of you exchanged, he had never really made his intentions to court you apparent. Sure, in this sort of place, it wasn’t that common. Not that you were rough or anything, but you were from a hard-to-do area and your bar wasn’t filled with dukes and lords.   
That didn’t stop the small part of Norrington who wanted to give you everything you had missed. Sure, he had lost his ranks, but he could regain them. Not quickly, but steadily. Maybe even not nearly as far as he used to be, but enough to give you a comfy life. Not one where you were on your feet for 14 hours a day.   
“you look tired.” Norrington said as you walked up to him, brushing a stray hair out of your face.   
“And a good afternoon to you as well.” You shoot back with a sarcastic smile. But Norrington smiles nevertheless.   
You were about to walk around when someone barged past and knocked one of Norrington’s empty glasses off the table and it smashed on the seat you had been about to take.   
you were about to twist around and berate whoever had done it, but only found one of your younger maids who had been carrying a lot. She looked scared, muttering apologies before you could even say a thing to her. She was as timid as a mouse, so you couldn’t yell at her.   
“Can you just get it cleaned up before you go home?” You ask her nicely but even she knew it was more of an order than a request. She nods with a smile and continues to clear the tables around you.   
Norrington had chosen one of the very back tables which was hidden by a few potted plants that were tall anyway so no one would be over here any time soon.   
you huff, about to grab another seat when a hand grabbed your own and you were pulled down onto Norrington’s lap.   
“james.” You gasped, about to get up when you felt his arms lock around you.   
“you need to sit down.” He said, pressing a kiss to your shoulder which was exposed thanks to your dress.   
“And there is a seat just there.” You point to one but he doesn’t let go of you.   
“is it such a crime to want you in my arms, my dear?” he speaks lowly in your ear. Even with you on his lap, his head was higher than your own.   
“I am no child. And I do not weigh as little as a child does either.” You look up at him and he sees your cheeks glowing red. You drop his gaze.   
“there are no seats in close range. And I would happily offer my lap to my lady.” He smiles, kissing up your shoulder to your neck. You shiver under his lips. He was the only man who was allowed to get away with any of this sort of activity. He would often do this, wanting you to be as close to him as possible, but you rarely accepted.   
“theres a chair right there.” You point out again, but your voice showed weakness under his lips.   
“I cannot let you get to your feet again.” He says as he kisses up your neck.   
“James-“ You turn to him, cutting his lips off from your neck as he pulls back. You feel his hands loosen but don’t drop. Instead, one stays around your waist and the other rests on your upper thigh.   
“I have not made myself completely clear then, if there is still doubt in your mind. I adore you, [y/n]. every part of you. I wish to marry you, if you would allow me the privilege. If not, then please, allow me to offer you some place to rest, if only for a moment.” He spoke with such passion about you that made your cheek glow even brighter. No one had ever spoken to you like this. And he always had said he wanted to marry you when he was drunk (although he never said he wanted to marry any of your younger and thinner maids).   
“fine, I’ll stay for 10 minutes.” You roll your eyes but rest your head on his chest. “And we can speak about marriage in the morning once your sober.”   
Little did you know, Norrington had only been drinking water, and smiles as he wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head.


End file.
